


Грань

by vivian_damor_blok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Torture, Dark Hermione Granger, F/M, Killer AU, Mention of Death and Blood, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivian_damor_blok/pseuds/vivian_damor_blok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тьма не означает непроглядный мрак, смерть или полное крушение надежд.<br/>Потому что кроваво-красные лилии, пусть и редко, но тоже распускаются, и она срывает их одну за одной, заплетая в каштановые волосы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грань

**Author's Note:**

> Бета перевода: Vortex of dust in the sky

**o.**

Все мы рождаемся с невинностью и чистотой, но это исчезает, стоит нам повзрослеть.

**i.**

Сначала всё не так серьёзно – это лишь пятно, которое она выводит так же легко, как вы стряхиваете несуществующие пылинки с нового кашемирового шарфа.  
Им дают совместное задание – Гермионе и Маклаггену, высокому светловолосому кудрявому парню, и наполовину не такому умному, каким он себя считает. Она пытается с ним спорить, даже предлагает написать его часть, чтобы они не провалились, но парень слишком хвастлив и краснеет так же быстро, как качает свои мускулы, чтобы запугать её. Справиться с этим упрямцем крайне нелегко, в то время как голос Тома мрачно шепчет в её голове, напоминая, что особые обстоятельства требуют особого отношения к себе, и она продумывает план с молниеносной скоростью. В её мыслях что-то коренным образом меняется – она даже запоздало не отдаёт себе в этом отчёта. 

Ночью Гермиона возвращается домой и роется в папках Тома, просматривает аккуратно рассортированные файлы с фактами-рычагами-давления на каждого студента, пока не находит записи о Кормаке, и безостановочно листает их, прежде чем в её руки попадает кое-что действительно ценное.

На следующий день она шантажирует его.

**ii.**

Это особенный вкус на её языке, нечто сочное и богатое, чему ещё она не может придумать названия. Голос Тома в её затылке уже серый, и она не обращает внимания, что он звучит всё громче и громче.

**iii.**

Это мелочь, совершенно незначительный пустяк для неё – борьба со своей совестью в момент, когда всё начинается.

Резкий крик эхом отражается от стен, и Гермиона обращает внимание на человека, прикованного к креслу напротив неё, наблюдает за тем, как он пытается разорвать верёвки на запястьях, чтобы освободиться, в то время как его глаза умоляют её прекратить пытку. Розье хватает брюнета за волосы, и он кричит ещё громче, тонкая струйка крови и слюна капают из его рта, и от удара мощным, мускулистым кулаком Сивого по его верхней челюсти раздаётся сочный хруст – секунду спустя он плюётся кровью и осколком зуба.

Взгляд Тома замирает на её теле, и она чувствует себя неуютно из-за того, насколько пристально он её изучает, насколько точно он провоцирует её реагировать на него строго определённым образом. Её внимание рассеяно до тех пор, пока она не замечает паутину на потолке, прямо над головой Розье.

Каждое утро она считает капли утренней росы, заново появляющиеся на паутине, и это вычёркивает из её сознания всё остальное.

**iv.**

Вкус на её пересохших губах становится горько-медным, в то время как в её разуме расширяется тьма, заполонив почти всё вокруг; она уверяет себя, что это вовсе не дело рук Тома, не его победа.

**v.**

Они соглашаются в том, что это просто необходимо и ничего более.

Стол из красного дерева завален фотографиями римских говорящих статуй, набросками Гермионы и многочисленными статьями – теперь все они занимаются культурным аспектом давно забытой итальянской мифологии. У Гермионы вырывается раздражённый вздох, когда в комнату является Рабастан и сквозь стиснутые зубы сообщает им новость о том, что их последний заказ обернулся полным крахом и катастрофой. Том перестаёт стучать пальцами по клавиатуре своего блестяще-серебристого «МакБука» и поднимает на неё глаза. В то время как они обмениваются многозначительными взглядами, что-то опасное и хищное, скрывающееся за его уже серым голосом , побуждает Гермиону выйти из зоны комфорта.

\- Отправьте Сивого разбираться с этим, - наконец произносит она, и её голос звучит потрясающе холодно, бесстрастно и ровно.

\- Да, сейчас же, Лестрейндж, ты слышал даму, - растягивая слова, с улыбкой распоряжается Том, и секундой позже она слышит удаляющиеся шаги: превосходная итальянская кожа задевает деревянный пол. Взгляд Тома всё ещё прикован к ней, но Гермиона игнорирует его, снова подхватывая со стола свои записи и погружаясь в чтение.

**vi.**

Тьма вокруг уже почти поглотила её. С каждым днём мрак сгущается, заставляя её кусать собственные губы, впиваться в них до тех пор, пока она не чувствует на языке вкус крови.

**vii.**

Она не может нести ответственность за кого-то другого – в конце концов, это всего лишь совпадение.

Том выхватывает оружие быстрым движением нежных рук – рук любовника, рук пианиста – и спускает курок четыре раза подряд, пока Седрик Диггори не падает на землю. Кровь начинает сочиться из ран на его груди, образуя небольшую лужу и почти добираясь до её отполированных шампанским ботфорт из оленьей кожи. Гермиона дожидается, когда кончики её подошв становятся карминно-красными, затем отворачивается и исчезает.

**viii.**

Тьма не означает непроглядный мрак, смерть или полное крушение надежд.

Потому что кроваво-красные лилии, пусть и редко, но тоже распускаются, и она срывает их одну за одной, заплетая в каштановые волосы.

**ix.**

Про себя она называет это самообороной.

_(ложь)_

Пистолет в тонких руках Гермионы необычно тяжёлый, и она ощущает в них невольную дрожь, словно осознание вины пробивает её невидимым разрядом. Но прямо позади неё оказывается Том, целует её в макушку, забирает оружие из её рук и ставит его на предохранитель, прежде чем засунуть его сзади между своей рубашкой и джинсами. Она откидывается на его грудь и, шумно выдыхая, неожиданно чувствует слабое утешение, в то время как перед ними на полу лежит мёртвая Миртл и кровь стекается в такую же лужу, что и у Седрика недели назад.

\- Мы не могли рисковать, - бормочет она, и её голос звучит на той грани ледяного спокойствия, что заставляла её бояться самой себя. Том кивает – его дыхание на её затылке, губы на волосах, мурашки на её коже.

\- Нет, не могли, - шепчет он, и этого достаточно.

**x.**

Она никогда не признается себе в том, что тьма внутри неё расширилась и поглотила её уже давно; она просто глотает с губ кровь и продолжает молчать об этом.

**xi.**

Все мы рождаемся с невинностью и чистотой, но это исчезает, стоит нам повзрослеть.

_(кроваво-красные лилии оставляют тёмно-малиновые пятна на чёрной ткани её платья, и она улыбается, таинственно и жестоко)_

Теперь она выросла.


End file.
